Detras de Akatsuki
by xXAiko-HayashiXx
Summary: Son los mas malos de todo el mundo ninja, pero... Alguien se pregunto porque? Alguien se detuvo a conocerlos de verdad? Su pasado... sucesos de sus vidas pasadas, porque se unieron y una que otra historia de amor.


**Bueno, me presento Soy Aiko Hayashi (obviamente mi seudónimo) autora de Sentimientos (NaruHina) en proceso. **

**Bajo un árbol de cerezo (SasuSaku) One Shot.**

**Y ahora vengo con una historia de Akatsuki, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Akatsuki **no** me pertenecen, si no a **Masashi Kishimoto****.**

**Ahora si que inicie el fic.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Detrás de Akatsuki.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Escorpión de la Arena Roja: Sasori.**

Podía verse como el ocaso se estaba poniendo, pintando el cielo con un color rojizo y anaranjado. Distante, Sasori estaba observando en paz aquel paisaje que la naturaleza le proporcionaba. Todo estaba en calma, se podía oír el sonido del viento en aquel desierto, era algo que casi no se podía admirar debido a que se encontraba ocupado con cosas de la organización.

Esta tranquilidad, le daba tiempo para relajarse, descansar, era algo que por el momento quería hacer, pensar en momentos que le hubiera gustado pasar con sus padres, que le hubiera gustado pasar con chicos de su edad… todo lo que le fue privado.

Cerro los ojos mientras sentía como el viento golpeaba su rostro y cantaba para el, solo para el.

* * *

-Sasori-kun, donde te has metido?- pregunto una voz anciana.

-Aquí estoy abuela Chiyo- dijo mientras salía de su escondite.

-Sasori-san, sabes que no me gusta que escapes- dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba al estudio.

-Pero Chiyo, no me escape, solo estaba jugando contigo- dijo el pequeño excusándose.

-Sasori, bien sabemos que te estabas escapando- dijo de forma seria. Sasori hizo un puchero.

-No es cierto! Siempre crees que me estoy escapando!- dijo molesto.

-No me gusta que te pongas así Sasori, lo sabes-

-Si estaba escapando, porque me descubrí?-

-Porque sabes que si se que te escapas saldrás castigado- dijo. Llegaron hasta el estudio, donde estaban varias partes de marionetas colgadas en la pared y unas en las mesas.

-Tienes que practicar tu jutsu, si quieres vengar a tus padres, tienes que empezar a entrenar-

-Pero porque tengo que hacer tantas marionetas?- pregunto el chico mientras se quejaba.

-Primero tienes que construir las marionetas, si no que piensas utilizar? Además las haces para poder pelear cómodamente, no te gustaría tener una marioneta que no sabes como funciona, ni las armas que tiene- explico Chiyo.

-Pero porque todos los días? Quiero salir a jugar con los otros niños de la aldea- dijo enojado. Chiyo dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse pero antes de salir, hablo.

-Esos niños, no van a llegar a mucho, tu tienes algo especial y lo tienes que explotar, ademas no las mires como armas... tambien miralas como artes- dijo y una vez que hablo, salio. Sasori se molesto y comenzó a arrojar las piezas de las marionetas en el suelo. Estaba frustrado, el quería salir. Pero no le quedo de otra, seco las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y comenzó a trabajar.

* * *

Era de mañana en la aldea y Sasori había salido con su abuela por unos deberes.

-Sasori, espérame aquí mientras voy a recoger la ropa- dijo su abuela mientras entraba a una tienda.

-Bien- dijo sin ánimos. Su abuela entro al lugar dejando a Sasori afuera.

-Vamos arrójalo!- se podía oír del otro lado de la calle. Había un parque y en el, varios chicos de su edad quienes jugaban entre ellos. Sasori se puso de pie y se acerco.

-Vamos arroja el balón- dijo uno de ellos. El balón callo en los pies de Sasori. Los demás solo lo observaron.

-Hola, puedo jugar con ustedes un rato?- pregunto de manera amable el chico. Los demás no sabían que contestar. Uno de ellos empujo a otro.

-Jeje… lo, lo siento, Sasori-kun pero ya estamos completos- dijo.

-Oh bueno… pero puedo verlos jugar?- insistió el chico. Aquel chico no sabia que decir pero uno hablo.

-Ay ya! No queremos jugar contigo Sasori-kun, así que vete- dijo enojado. Los demás lo miraron sorprendidos pero mas Sasori.

-Porque no?- pregunto.

-Porque eres raro y no tienes padres!- que insensible, aquello hizo que Sasori sintiera que su corazón se partiera.

-Cállate!- dijo otro regañándolo. –Lo lamento Sasori-kun- dijo mientras volvían a jugar. Sasori dio vuelta con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, una mezcla extraña de coraje y tristeza invadía su corazón.

* * *

Era de tarde, Sasori ya contaba con 15 años, había salido para comprar un encargo de su abuela. Mientras caminaba, vio a un grupo de chicos que molestaban a una muchacha.

-Déjenme en paz por favor- decía una chica mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de uno de los chicos.

-De aquí no te vas bonita, además eres mi novia- dijo un chico de tez blanca, alto y ojos negros divertido.

-No es cierto, tu me acosas, déjame!- dijo mientras le escupía en la cara y lo golpeaba en el estomago.

-Maldita!- dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura. –Ahora si no te voy a dejar ir, te vienes conmigo- dijo mientras trataba de besarla, sus compañeros miraban la escena divertidos.

-Oye, déjala- dijo Sasori haciendo que los chicos y la chica voltearan a verlo. No podía soportar lo que veía.

-Vaya, vaya pero miren quien es… Sasori, al fin abuelita te dejo ir- dijo en tono burlón, haciendo que los demás se rían. –No te entrometas en lo que no te llaman- dijo mientras trataba de besar a la chica.

-Te dije que la dejaras en paz- dijo firmemente. El chico, soltó a la chica y comenzó a acercarse a Sasori.

-Escúchame pedazo de porquería, tu aquí no me vienes a decir que hago y que no, así que no te metas en asuntos que no son tuyos o si no te va a ir muy mal, entendiste pequeño?- dijo mientras sonreía triunfante. Creyó que había intimidado a Sasori.

-Tu a mi no me intimidas, ni creas que te tengo miedo- dijo valiente. –Y de aquí no me voy hasta que dejes en paz a la chica- agrego, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara. El chico vio el sonrojo de la chica y le dio un golpe a Sasori.

-Para que aprendas que no te debes meter en lo que no te importa, esa chica es mía- dijo enojado. –Y tú, ahora si te voy a castigar- dijo mientras se le acercaba a la chica.

-No, déjame!!!!- gritaba la chica. –Auxilio!!!!-

-Te dije que la dejaras!- grito Sasori desde atrás. Estaba poniéndose de pie. –Te dije que la dejaras- dijo una vez incorporado.

-Ya me colmaste la paciencia!- dijo mientras iba a atacar a Sasori.

-No!!!- grito de nueva cuenta la chica, pero Sasori fue mas rápido y saco un pergamino, y después todo se lleno de humo.

-Que rayos?!- pregunto el chico y, una vez que se despejo todo, vio a Sasori quien, con hilos de chakra que salían de sus manos, manipulaba una marioneta de colores grises con forma de demonio.

-Vamonos de aquí!- grito el chico quien asustado, salio corriendo seguido de sus amigos.

-Cobarde- dijo mientras la marioneta desaparecía. Después vio a la chica quien se encontraba en el suelo con una mueca de sorpresa. –Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el chico mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Gracias, estoy bien- dijo mientras salía de su trance. Sasori se sonrojo al ver a la chica, tenia la piel blanca y manos increíblemente suaves, ojos cafés como el chocolate y cabello negro corto como la noche. Esta también se sonrojo de nueva cuenta. –Gracias por defenderme- dijo mientras desviaba su rostro. Pero Sasori tomo su rostro obligándola a verla.

-Eres hermosa- fue lo único que articularon sus labios, haciendo que ahora el rostro de la chica tomara un rojo intenso. –Como te llamas?- pregunto.

-A… Akako- dijo mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro sin éxito. Mientras, un chico miraba la escena desde lejos.

-Maldito, esta me la voy a cobrar- dijo mientras desaparecía en las sombras.

* * *

Sasori estaba emocionado, era su primera misión de rango S pero, que tenia esta de increíble? Fácil, al fin tenia una misión de rango S… con Akako, no lo podía creer, nunca entendió el porque no lo habían dejado hacer una misión con ella pero ahora no importaba, al fin estaba con ella.

-Entonces quedo claro, Sasori-kun?- pregunto el Kazekage.

-Si Kazakage-sama, daremos lo mejor de nosotros- dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Akako.

-Y no se desvíen de su misión- agrego un hombre que se encontraba al lado del Kazekage al ver la acción del chico.

-No se preocupe Daisuke-sensei, tenemos claro lo que tenemos que hacer- dijo Akako.

-Bien, pueden retirarse-

-Con su permiso- dijeron mientras desaparecían en una cortina de humo. Iban en el bosque, al fin, una misión de rango S con Akako, era increíble.

-Akako- dijo Sasori rompiendo el silencio.

-Si, Sasori-kun?- pregunto la chica.

-Quisiera preguntarte algo- dijo mientras se detenía, dejando a la chica confundida.

-De que se trata?- pregunto. Sasori tomo la mano de la chica, haciendo que la chica comenzara a sacar conclusiones.

-Una vez que acabemos esta misión… te casarías conmigo?- pregunto mientras sacaba una sortija de oro. La chica no lo podía creer, estaba súper emocionada.

-Sasori-kun… claro que si!- dijo mientras lo abrazaba del cuello y le plantaba un beso en los labios. Después de unos segundos, se separaron.

-Bien, ahora continuemos con la misión- dijo sin dejar de abrazarla.

-De acuerdo- dijo mientras se separaban y avanzaron más rápido. Su misión, era capturar a un integrante de uno de los grupos mas buscados en el mundo ninja, Akatsuki. Ya era de noche, cuando Sasori se levanto para ir al baño, dejando a Akako durmiendo. Iba hacia un arbusto, cuando un sonido atrajo su atención. Sigiloso, comenzó a acercarse al lugar de donde había oído aquel sonido.

-Tu eres Akasuna no Sasori o me equivoco?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas mientras le sostenía del cuello con un kunai. –No intentes nada, no pienso matarte- dijo aquella voz.

-Tu, tu eres…- comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

-Así es… soy Orochimaru y tranquilo, no te haré nada- dijo mientras lo soltaba. –Solo quiero platicar contigo- dijo. Sasori volteo a verlo.

-Que quieres de mi?- pregunto.

-Te hemos estado observando muchacho y hay que admitir que tienes unas habilidades sorprendentes, jamás había visto a un chico manejar a una marioneta con tanta habilidad como tu- dijo.

-Y que con eso?-

-Te lo diré sin rodeos, serias gran material para Akatsuki- agrego al final. Sasori no podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Quieres que me una a Akatsuki? Que traicione a mi aldea?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Traicionar es una palabra muy fea, lo mejor es no utilizarla- dijo sonriente.

-Y porque razón me uniría a Akatsuki- dijo

-Tu estas en peligro- dijo enfatizando la palabra "prometida" dejando confundido al pelirrojo.

-Explícate- exigió.

-Te hemos vigilado, sabemos varias cosas de ti, además esa chica Akako es muy linda- dijo. Sasori se puso en guardia.

-Si la tocas te parto la cara- dijo amenazándolo pero Orochimaru no se inmuto.

-Tranquilo, ella esta bien, solo fue un comentario- dijo.

-Entonces?-

-Escúchame con atención, capturar a un miembro de Akatsuki es algo peligroso no lo crees?- pregunto. Sasori estaba confundido pero no lo mostró.

-Y eso que tiene que ver?- insistió.

-El Kazekage planea quedarse con tu prometida- dijo sin rodeos. Sasori no lo podía creer.

-Explícate! Explícate ahora!!- dijo mientras comenzaba a enojarse.

-Esta misión esta hecha para que falles, sabemos que aquellos que usan marionetas no son muy fuertes que digamos, el Kazekage lo sabe y por eso te mando a ti y a Akako para esto- dijo.

-Pero… porque Akako, porque a ella?- pregunto.

-Ella tampoco es un ángel- dijo mientras dejaba a Sasori tanto confundido como enojado.

-A que te refieres?-

-Ella te engaña, ella sabe el objetivo de esta misión- dijo mientras Sasori estaba enojado.

-Cállate- dijo mientras sacaba una pergamino de donde surgieron sus marionetas, sin embargo, Orochimaru no se inmuto.

-Te aseguro querido amigo que esto no es necesario, no necesito regar sangre de un ninja muy talentoso como tu, lo mejor es que abandones esta misión, es lo mejor para ti, además se que te duele que te diga esto- dijo mientras desaparecía. –Averigua lo que te dije y veras que no me equivoco- dijo mientras desaparecía por completo en la oscuridad.

Sasori se quedo quieto, guardo sus marionetas y se quedo pensativo, algo le decía que no confiara en el, ya que era de parte de esa organización, sin embargo, algo le decía que Orochimaru estaba en lo correcto, que lo que le decía era la verdad. Además si era sospechoso que los pusieran juntos a el y Akako después de tantos años de insistencia, solo para cerciorarse de que era verdad lo que le decía Orochimaru decidió formar un plan.

Ya era de día y Akako y Sasori iban en silencio hasta la guarida de Akatsuki.

-Estas bien Sasori-kun?- pregunto la chica al ver que este no decía nada desde la noche.

-No es nada Akako-chan, estoy bien- dijo mientras sonreía. A continuación, se oyó una explosión dejando a Sasori inconsciente.

-Parece que despierta- se oyó una voz que Sasori no podía reconocer.

-Se encuentra bien, se nota- se oyó esta vez una voz de mujer. Sasori comenzó a abrir los ojos y vio que se encontraba en una cueva, a su alrededor había unos sujetos que, vestidos con capas negras y unas nubes rojas en los lados, lo observaban.

-Akasuna no Sasori… vaya es un placer verlo- dijo uno que se encontraba entre las sombras. Sasori estaba a punto de atacar pero fue detenido.

-Que rayos?- pregunto pero de inmediato fue callado.

-Cálmate Sasori-kun… estas a salvo- volvió a decir una voz en la oscuridad.

-A salvado? Intentaron matarme!!!- dijo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero noto que su pierna no respondía.

-Cálmate Sasori-kun… tu pierna esta totalmente destruida- volvió a decir aquella voz.

-Mi… mi pierna?- dijo preocupado. Al mirar su pierna vio que aquella voz tenía razón, su pierna estaba totalmente bañada en sangre, y vio algo que de seguro era su hueso.

-Esa explosión que presenciaste, fue un ataque hacia a ti, estabas bajo un genjutsu cuando ocurrió- dijo mientras le explicaba. –Ahora, todo el mundo cree que estas muerto- agrego. No podía ser verdad, esto no podia estar pasando, no creyó que lo traicionarían así solo por una chica… una sucia y traidora manipuladora chica. Sintió ganas de llorar mas por el sentimiento que sentía que por el dolor de su pierna. –Tranquilo Sasori-kun, no hagas esfuerzos- dijo aquella voz oculta.

-Quiero venganza… quiero venganza!!!!!- grito furioso.

-Y la tendrás… la tendrás Sasori-kun- volvió a decir aquella voz. –Tienes un talento excepcional, tu arte es hermoso, con talento, tiene elegancia, todo lo que se necesita para triunfar- dijo haciendo que Sasori sonriera.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos años desde la tragedia que llego a oídos de los aldeanos de Sunagakure. Akako se había casado con el hijo del segundo Kazekage, quien ya había muerto. Chiyo lloro la muerte de su nieto del quien no pudieron encontrar su cuerpo.

Parecía que todo estaba en curso normal… pero no era así… ya rondaba por las aldeas que había un nuevo criminal… de quien decía era un escorpión gigante, según los testigos.

Era de noche, los guardias estaban vigilando las calles solitarias y silenciosas de Sunagakure. Todo estaba en paz, todo se veia normal… hasta que una explosión se oyó a lo lejos.

-Es el! El Escorpión- gritaba los guardias quienes venían del lugar. Varios huían del lugar. –No! No solo es el- volvían a gritar mientras trataban de detenerlos.

–Señor, se nos informa que no solo es el Escorpión, si no también es esa organización, Akatsuki-

-Akatsuki?- pregunto el tercer Kazekage quien se ponía en pie y se colocaba su ropa. Akako, cuida al niño- dijo este mientras salía de la habitación. Akako, estaba muy preocupada pues temía que algo malo le pasara a su esposo. La pequeña invasión dio inicio. Varios huían y otros enfrentaban a los criminales.

Akako, estaba preocupada, solo oía las explosiones y eso la aterraban. Abrazada a su hijo, trato de salir de la habitación y buscar refugio, pero fue detenida por una sombra que apareció a sus espaldas.

-Akako-san- dijo aquella voz que termino asustando a la muchacha. Ella volteo y vio a una figura de estatura menor, cubierto con una capa negra con nubes rojas y un sombrero que le ocultaba la cabeza. Al parecer, el "famoso Escorpión" se había unido a Akatsuki.

-Por… por favor… no… no ma… mates… a mi hi…jo- dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared. Este solo la observo.

-Han pasado dos años Akako, dos años- dijo dejando a la chica confundida.

-Dos años?- pregunto la chica mientras el Escorpión se despojaba del sombrero y la capa. Al verle, el rostro de la chica se formo la sorpresa y el terror. –Sa… Sasori-kun?- pregunto con un tono de miedo. Sasori observo a la chica.

-"Al parecer tenias razón Orochimaru"- pensó.

-Cre… creí que… habías… muerto- dijo la chica mientras trataba de relajarse, por un momento pensó que estaba a salvo. Pero Sasori solo la miro con odio y repugnancia.

-Tu me engañaste, me traicionaste- dijo con un tono amenazador mientras se acercaba a la chica, quien en sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lagrimas.

-Sasori-kun… perdóname- dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante el.

-Te has vuelto cobarde Akako-san, antes eras fuerte- dijo mientras se aproximaba cada vez mas.

-Te lo pido por favor, no me hagas daño y si no por favor no toques a mi hijo- dijo mientras lloraba. Sasori sintió cierta pena por ella, pero desapareció al oír una voz.

-Akako! Akako abre!!!- grito esa voz que el reconoció de inmediato.

-Así que te casaste con el tercer Kazekage, con aquel sujeto del que te salve- dijo furioso.

-No! Saso…- comenzó a decir pero después callo. Del otro lado de la puerta…

-Akako? No… no!!! Akako!!!!- grito mientras trataba de abrir la puerta. –Maldito si tocaste a mi hijo y a mi esposa, lo pagaras caro!- agrego. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y al entrar vio a su pequeño hijo en la cama llorando, en el suelo, se encontraba sin vida el cuerpo de Akako quien tenía atravesado su cuerpo. –Maldito!- grito mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

-Señor… señor- gritaba la anciana Chiyo. –Que ocu… oh por Dios!- grito la anciana al ver a Akako.

-Chiyo, llévate a mi hijo- ordeno mientras iba detrás de Sasori a quien vio huir desde el techo. Subió y se encontró con la figura de Hiruko.

-Hola Tercer Kazekage- dijo oculto en Hiruko, el tercer Kazekage solo lo observo.

-Maldito, como eres un descarado, no tenias derecho de asesinarla a ella- dijo molesto.

-Oh, como lo siento tercer Kazekage, pero sabe… tengo el presentimiento de que no tardara mucho en reunirse con ella- dijo mientras reía. El tercer Kazekage, fue hacia Sasori y así comenzaron a pelear.

-Tercer Kazekage!- gritaban los ANBUS del lugar, trataron de ayudarlo pero después llegaron mas ninjas a pelear. El tercer Kazekage desviaba los ataques de Sasori, al igual que Sasori desviaba los ataques de este. Era una dura pelea, una pelea en la que cualquiera de los dos podia salir victorioso ya que ambos eran talentosos. Sin embargo, después de que se oyó una explosión, ya nada más se llego a oír.

-Tercer Kazekage- dijo la vieja Chiyo desde un refugio con el niño en sus brazos.

-Abuela- oyó detrás de ella, una voz que ella reconoció. Al voltear, no se equivoco.

-Sasori-san… creí que habías muerto- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero noto algo raro en su rostro. Había una extraña sonrisa de triunfo. –Sasori…- murmuro hasta que una voz se oyó a lo lejos desviando su mirada.

-El tercer Kazekage… ha desaparecido!- se oyó. Chiyo volvió a mirara hacia donde estaba su nieto, pero ya había desaparecido. Después de unos días, se supo que el aquel había atacado la aldea, era Sasori quien se había unido a Akatsuki. Chiyo se ocupo del pequeño. De hay en fuera… ya todo transcurrió normal.

* * *

-Sasori-danna- decía una voz haciendo que Sasori despertara. –Ha! Menos mal que este bien- dijo sonriente.

-Deidara… sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan mientras estoy durmiendo- dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

-Lo siento, pero el Líder nos llama para una misión- dijo mientras ayudaba a su sempai.

-Y de que se trata?- pregunto.

-Es mejor que vayamos- dijo mientras se retiraban. En la mente de Sasori, mientras les explicaban la misión, unos cuadros de su pasado volvieron a pasar… solo que esta vez rápido.

-Concéntrate Sasori- dijo para si. –Eso solo son recuerdos- dijo mientras volvía a oír las instrucciones de su Líder.

* * *

**Bueno… hasta aquí el primer capitulo… muy largo!! Bueno espero les haya sido de su agrado, espero actualizar pronto. Nos vemos!!!**


End file.
